Se DiCe AmOr
by DaIana-PoTteR91
Summary: Amores nuevos, personas nuevas…Pero sobre todo HORMONAS! ya todos cursan su ultimo año en hogwarts. Esto será el inicio de un año tranquilo?...
1. CAP 1:”Sueños,cartas,confesiones

"Se dice amor"

Amores nuevos, personas nuevas…ya todos cursan su ultimo año en hogwarts. Esto será el inicio de un año tranquilo?...

CAP 1:"Sueños y cartas inesperadas y confesiones"

Todo comenzó cuando Harry Potter estaba recostado en su cama, tranquilo, pensado, este yo no era el mismo "niño que – vivió", ya era un joven de 17 años, buen mozo ,había cambiado bastante de aquella vez, la espalda ensanchada, alto, con brazos bastantes marcados, esto gracias al quiddicht, pero en lo que no había cambiado era en esa peculiar cicatriz siempre estaba desde que el tiene uso de razón, ese pelo alborotado heredado de su padre y esos ojos color verde esmerla heredado de su madre Lily.

Harry cansado de haber leído un libro que su mejor amiga Hermione le regalo para su cumpleaños numero 17 se había relajado y este se quedo fundido en placido y reconfortante sueño.

Cinco minutos después.

-Potter, Potter, despierta, ten cuidado nos veremos pronto, cuidado en la estación.- Y a lo lejos se escuchaba una risa malévola fría.

-Nos vemos pronto.

Harry el despertarse súbitamente y con un dolor en la frente que casi del dolor le perfora la frente el en lo único que pensó fue en Voldemort, pero lo que el se pregunta a que estación se refería (ay harry tan fácil es de ver la estación King Cross, y bueno el chico para adivinar era un poco lento ¬¬).

De repente siente un ruido proveniente de la ventana.

-Pig, exclama harry, sorpresivo de la llegada de esta.

Luego de abrir la carra que venia con ella, lee atentamente:

_Harry:_

_Hola¿Como has estado, espero que bien pero no creo por que con los Dursley._

_Harry te mandaba esta carta para decirte si querías pasar el resto de las vacaciones en La Madriguera¿Qué te parece, seria genial, a Herm ya le mande una, ah te pasaremos a buscar mañana a las tres de la tarde._

_Cuando llegues a mi casa te tengo que contar algo sobre Hermione_

_No te rías (ay como si harry supiera que se va a reír pero uno no sabe je)._

_Bueno espero tu repuesta._

_Ron._

Harry sin pensarlo baja rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando llego a la sala vio que su primo Dudley y Vernon estaban mirando la televisión y su tía Petunia estaba preparando la cena.

-Tío Vernon, me ha llegado una carta de Ron diciéndome si podía pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones en su casa.

- y?

-y, y bueno me preguntaba si podría ir. Me pasan a buscar mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Mañana, no puede ser hoy,siendo así esperaremos hasta mañana.-Contesto Vernon de la mala gana.

Muy contento harry sube a su habitación y prepara el bolso pero antes, contesto la carta de ron:

_Ron:_

_¿Cómo estas, espero que bien._

_Mi respuesta es que si, los Dursley me dejaron._

_UY, que será lo que me tienes que contar de Herm._

_Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana._

_Harry._

Pig cansado de esperar la respuesta de harry colocó la carta en la pata de esta y emprendió vuelo.

Después de haber quedándose mirándola alejarse, el moreno empezó a realizar su bolso…

-------------------------

Faltaban tres minutos para la llegada de ron, harry ya había bajado su baúl con sus cosas(miren ansioso el chico), para matar la espera se puso a leer. Ya pasados los tres minutos de escucha un "tilín" (otro nombre para el timbre no se me ocurrió), era el timbre, harry guarda su libro enseguida y se levanta para poder atender a la puerta, era ron su mejor amigo, este colorado había cambiado demasiado por lo visto, su pelo rojizo mas intenso que nunca, con la remera que tenia un poco ajustada se notaba que tenia unos brazos muy marcados al igual que harry(y bueno digamos la verdad están para… ustedes saben), estaba alto.

-Ron,amigo ¿como has estado? Tanto tiempo!-exclama harry abrazándolo (ojo el nene no se hizo gay eh! no piensen mal je)

-Harry, muy bien y tu, ya tienes todas tus cosas preparadas?

-Si claro, ven pasa.

-Hola señor Weasley¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, gracias y tu?.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el hall de la casa a buscar las pertenencias de harry.

Harry y ron lo levantaron pero necesitaban ayuda, estaba muy pesado ( pero este chico que puso en el baúl piedras?), pero cierto pelirrojo estaba distraído mirando los objetos muggles.

-Papá , ven ayudarnos con el equipaje de harry esta muy pesado-dijo de mala gana.

-Que- que, ah si perdón hijo.

-Harry ¿que llevas en el baúl¿Piedras?

-Muy gracioso ron.

Una vez los tres afuera, harry se despido de los tíos y su abominable primo.

-Bueno, eh… adiós.

Los Weasleys y harry subieron al nuevo Ford color celeste que tenia el mismo sistema que el anterior.

Luego de haber pasado toda una travesía por la cuidad de donde harry vivía, ya había oscurecido. Era una noche rara muy oscura y con mucha niebla, pero harry y el mundo mágico estaban acostumbrados a ver esas noche desde a llegada de Voldemort.

Después de unos minutos harry diviso uñas pequeñas luces, pensó en "La Madriguera".

--------------------------

-Bueno ya llegamos.-dice el Sr. Weasley

-Al fin, harry y ron dicen al unísono.

Hubo un poco de turbulencia pero aterrizaron bien.

Ron y harry bajaron del auto mientras que Arthur bajaba la valija de la baulera.De repente ven a alguien acercándose.

-Harry querido, que lindo verte de nuevo ¿Cómo has estado?-Molly dirigiéndose hacia el moreno abrazándolo tan fuerte que este ya no podía ni respirar.

-Mujer, déjalo haber si lo asfixias!

-Uy! perdón harry es la emoción de verte.

-Nose preocupe Señora Weasley, me mucho gusto verla.

A lo lejos se escucha un:

-Harry!-una pelirroja llamada Ginny se dirige hacia el corriendo abrazándolo.

Harry se sorprende al ver el cambio de su cuerpo (y bueno los chicos crecen), quedándose con la boca abierta. Ginny cambio, ya no era mas la pequeña Ginny, era ginny y eso lo puso muy coqueto a harry.

-Harry! Harry¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, ahora que te veo a ti- diciéndole un poco sonrojado.

Ginny al escuchar se queda pasmada y a la vez sonrojada.

-Bueno, harry vamos a mi cuarto, así dejas tu baúl y te cuento lo que te puse en la carta- le dice ron avergonzadamente

-Uy, mmm… ¿Cuál será ese secreto, me parece que eso se llama Hermione ¿no?

-OH, por dios cállate ginny.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelearse, dice harry un poco molesto.

-OK, ok, ven sube Harry.

-------------------

-Bueno ron que es lo que me tienes que contar de Hermione?

-Es un poco difícil de decir.

-No adelante amigo soy todo oídos

-Bue-bueno, hermione me …

-Si?

-Ya te dije es muy difícil decirlo ¿y si a ella no le pasa lo mismo que a mi?

-que, dale ron suéltalo de una buena vez

-Es que estoy en-en- enamorado de ella¿contento¡

-¬¬

-Harry ¿ no vas a decir nada? Harry? Ey!

-Bueno hombre no me toma por sorpresa.

-¬¬

-Si ron se nota mucho, me di cuenta el año pasado, ja te quedabas mirandola como si fuese algo que no podrias alcanzar, hasta gin se ha dado cuenta.

-Que, espera le dijiste gin a mi hermana.

Harry mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-yo? Dije gin por?

-No pero… Harry quiero que me digas la verdad que seas sincero.-mirándolo seriamente. Bueno ¿te gusta mi hermana, por que hoy cuando te saludo te quedaste enbobado mirandola como si nunca la hubieras visto.Solo quiero que seas sincero¿ te gusta?

-Uy ron me pusiste en un aprieto, pero quieres que sea sincero

-Si, por favor.

-Bueno, si ron ella me gusta y mucho.

-¬¬

-Ron yo se que ella te parece una nena pero no lo es ella ya es adulta y puede decirdir por si misma, pero si tu no no quieres que sea mi novia ella no lo sera. Pero lo unico que te digo que no se lo digas yo se lo quiero decir en el momento indicado. ¿Me has entendido?

-Bueno, harry me tomaste por sorpresa, pero si te yo te doy mi aprobación por que me gustaría mucho que seas mi cuñado.Aparte se nota que la amas

-Si la amo, pero no fuimos de tema, volvamos con hermi

-Ah si, ella es muy hermosa, es inteligente, ella es todo para mi, no sabes cuanto la amo, harry

-Oh, parece que estas muy enamorado de ella y por que no se lo dices

-No¿ Y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi?

-Bueno… hay que arriesgarse…

----------------------------

Mientras que cierta castaña estaba en su casa preparando su valija para partir hacia la casa de ron.

-Veamos, libros si, pergamino si, libros si, uniforme si, ropa si, trajes de baño si , bueno a ver me olvido de algo?... ay la foto de ron.

Mira pensativamente la foto y suspirando dice:

-¿El sentirá lo mismo por mi?


	2. CAP 2: Confesiones2

Capitulo 2

Confesiones 2

Ya de noche y en la cama, Ron daba vueltas sin poder dormir de los nervios de ver a su amada Hermione.

-YA RON! DORMITE! ME PONES NERVIOSO! – Le grita Harry

- Perdon..

------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 9.

- Ron! Ron! Despiertaaa! – Le dice alguien saltandole en la cama

De repente, se tropieza y cae arriba de Ron, el inconscientemente la abraza para que ella no se caiga.

- Estas bien, Herms? – Le dice, acariciando suavemente el pelo

- S-si estoy.. bien, Ronnie

Estaban tan cerca q podian sentir el latido de sus corazones muy acelerados. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve segundo que fue interrumpido por la desviación de los ojos de Ron hacia la boca de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta de esto, y nerviosa se mordió el labio inferior. Y esto a Ron lo estremeció.

- Ay.. me vuelve loco cuando hace eso – Se dijo Ron para sus adentros

- Ojala sienta lo mismo que yo – Pensó ella..

-Ejemm.. ejemm.. veo q estan muy bien – interrumpio Harry. Disfrutaba mucho ese momento.

Hermione y Ron se miraron, luego a su amigo y dijieron al unisono

- Emm.. aaaah.. mmm..

- Harry! – Gritó por fin Hermione abrazandolo – Como te he extrañado!

- jajaja.. yo tambien!

De golpe se abre la puerta, y deja el paso a Ginny.

- Que pasa? Que pasa! – dice Ginny

Del apuro, se habia olvidado de ponerse la bata y quedo en un camisón de saten blanco, que le quedaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla (ooh q sexyy), Harry al verla se queda boquiabierto, y a su vez la pelirroja se sonroja al verlo con un jogging negro y con sus pectorales al descubierto. (uuy q paja dioss). Para romper el incomodo silencio que se habia provocado, Hermione dijo:

Ginny! Que gusto de vertee! – y corrio a abrazarla

--------------------------------------------------

Las chicas salen de la habitación de los chicos porque se tenian que cambiar, y se dirigen a la de Ginny.

-Menos mal q dijiste algo herms.. no sabia donde meterme – Le dijo Ginny a su amiga.

- jaja no te preocupes. Pero.. como lo mirabas ee!

Ginny solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. – Hay algo que te tengo q contar – le confesaba sin despegar la vista del piso.

- Sobre que? Sobre Harry?

- Si.. el.. me gusta.. y mucho..

- Wow.. bueno.. en realidad no me sorprende. Jaja. Era muy obvio. Gracias por confiar en mi, aparte se nota demasiado, como lo miras, a demás el tambien gusta de vos, osea a lo que me refiero es que el también se queda así mirándote, hacen tan linda pareja!

-Ay! Herms, pero que dices el gustar de mi, por dios, el esta enamorado de esa tal CHO CHANG, saliendo de este tema tu…. No se, es lo que me parece a mi ,pero a ti te gusta mi hermano no?(CHAN!)

-ehh... la verdad es que…

Pero antes de que Hermione contestara se escucha un ruido detrás de la puerta.

_Hola! gnte cmo estan?.. bueno perdon por la tardanza... bueno.. manden reviewss! plis... naty! grax.. por l colaboracion! naTY! presente! beso..._


	3. CAP3:Confesiones 3ron y hermi

**CAP 3:** **Confesiones 3(ron y hermi**)

-¿Quién es?

-Deja Herms voy yo-Ginny fue a ver quien era el desagradecido que interrumpió.

Ginny se queda sorprendida al ver quien era, en realidad no se lo esperaba.

-RON¿ QUE HACES AQUÍ!

-Por favor, no digas nada deci que fue… fue harry que bajo rápido, y bueno te quería decir que lo siento por escuchar a través de la puerta se que no se debe pero la tentación… bueno no importa lo que te estoy diciendo

-Si, que importa, ya te dije que no me gusta que estés metiéndote en mis cosas!

-Puedo terminar, bueno si hermione dice que si con respecto a lo que ustedes estaban hablando bueno… tú ya sabes mis sentimientos con ella. Pero por favor no le digas que yo siento lo mismo por ella, yo soy el que se lo quiero decir, ah y una cosa espero que HARRY SE MI CUÑADO!

Y así fue cuando la dejo un tanto perpleja al decir esto RON esperar que HARRY sea su cuñado, eso quería decir que le daba permiso a ginny eso era lo que la mismísima ginny pensaba.

-Y¿Quien era?

-¿Qué, no nadie fue harry que bajo corriendo, no se¿que le pasa, anda raro ¿no?

-Raro, no se, ay gin no te preocupes el es un poco así, como decirlo ¿resguardado?

-Y… Bueno no me vas a decir si te gusta mi hermano, si o no?

-Eh...mmm...Bueno me gusta! Y mucho! Nose qué me pasaría si no lo tengo!

-Ay! Que amor!-Al decir esto ginny se le tira con lo brazos abierto y le da un fuerte abrazo

-Ya, ya gin me vas ahogar.

-Uy! Perdona pero se ven tan lindo juntos.-con cara de perrito lo dice ginny

-Y, tu con harry!

-Jaja, muy graciosa herms todos sabemos que harry gusta de esa tal cho chang

-Bueno.¿ Que tal si dejamos esta charla y bajamos a bajo a comer, y tal vez si quieres y si quieren los chicos después podríamos ir a lago?

Después de haber comido un largo y rico almuerzo. Hermione propuso de ir al lago que quedaba cerca de LA MADRIGUERA…

-Chicos¿Que les parece que vallamos al lago?

-Bueno, no seria mala idea,a parte tengo hacer unas cosillas por ahí-Dice harry con un tono un poco extraño

-Si, concuerdo con harry no seria mala idea-Dice ron con un poco de sueño

-¿Cosillas? Mmm que cosillas ojo Potter, todo con mi permiso eh!-Dice ron con tono despectivo

-Ey, tranquilo no va pasar nada es solo que… bueno tu ya sabes que…-Harry mira de reojo a ginny

-AH! Si! Ya me acorde... Claro tienes mi permiso, por supuesto!

-¿Chicos, hay algo que ni yo ni ginny sepamos?.

-¿Qué?...eh... no... Nada... Por dios… herms… Nosotros no le mentiríamos… ¿Cierto ron?-

-QUE!... eh…si... nunca…"Ay dios se ve tan linda cuando se enoja","hoy le tengo que decir que…no ahora no porque.. y si ella no esta enamorada de mi… creo que… harry me ha dicho que me arriesgue… todo para que herms lo sepa"…"Si ron! Tienes que tomar valor y decírselo… si hoy" (para sus adentros)

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿porque no vamos a cambiarnos?-Dice ginny ya cansada de escuchar esa "conversación"

-Si, mejor apurémonos!-Dicen ron, harry y hermione al unísono.

Cinco minutos después ya estaban los cuatro chicos preparados para poder partir al lago…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Wow, hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, es precioso–exclama herms con emoción

-Si,si,si la verdad que si"tan precioso como tu herms"-dice ron..

-¿Qué has dicho ron?

-Que no… nada herms.

-No es que… me parecio… que dijiste algo no?

-YO!.. no herms por dios.. yo decir algo.. no..

-Bueno... Esta bien..

-Bueno…chicos que les parece si nos metemos al lago… me estoy muriendo de calor-Dice ginny (Je:p se ve que gin tiene calor seguido jejej! Conciencia:DAI!QUE PERVERTIDA QUE SOS¡ YO:NADA QUE VER! POR DIOS.. Y NO JODAS QUE TENGO QUE SEGUIR LE FIC)

-Si!-Dijeron al unísono los tres

Al ver Harry y Ron que las chicas se estaban sacando la ropa y quedándose en "bikini", se quedaron boquiabiertos a ver el cuerpo esbelto de las chicas… Al igual que ellos Ginny y Hermione, también se quedaron boquiabiertas ( je… y bueno los chicos… crecen.. je:p las hormonas! Ja.. son tan lentos estos chicos de Hogwarts!)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ey!.. que nos ven!.., no sean chicos

-Perdon!..que dices que herms!-DICEN harry y ron colorados..

-Eso, si!.. que nos dejen de mirar.. parecen chicos..ay como decirlo.. igual ustedes lo entiende no?-Habla hermione como diciendo no que dije!

-A ver que!.. no te entendemos herms-dice harry con una sonrisa picarona

-Y la verdad no herms se mas especifica!-Dice ron un poco colorado y con la sonrisa picarona…

-Jajajaja!.. Por dios chicos tan difícil es enteder.. vah.. es obvio que entienden lo que dice herms-Habla ginny con tono de superioridad

-Para serte sincero nop…,jaja

-QUE NOS DEJEN DE MIRAR!.. PARECEN UN CHICOS EN CELO,AHORA LO ENTENDIERON!-Dice herms y ginny caso gritando y sonrojadas sobre todo..

-Bueno.. bueno.. hoy andamos mal.. no?-Dicen el pelirrojo y el pelinegro al unisono…

-Bueno… es que.. pues ni modo.. vamos a meternos si o no?-Remata hermione con ese tono autoritario..

-Si no queda otra-los tres gryffindors

Momentos después….

-Uf! Estuvo lindo hoy no?-dice ron cansado

-La verdad que si.. la verdad linda idea la de nosotras no?-Dice hermione que se estaba sentado al lado de ron (OPA! Rápida hermi eh!)

Ron solo asiente con la cabeza…

-Ey!.. que te pasa!... estas un poco… raro.. bueno eso me parece.. tienes algo?... Ey!.. Ron!-pasándole la mano por enfrente de la cara…

-Que!.. eh.. si.. herms.. no.. no me pasa nada… por?... Bueno.. si.. en realidad si..Bueno.. la verdad.. es que hay algo que te quiero decir.. es sobre ti y sobre mi..

-So..sobre mi.. y- sob...sobre ti?-Dice herms un poco tartamudeando y nerviosa sobre todas la cosas.. ya sabia va.. por lo menos ella sabia de que se trataria…

-Si.. Bueno.. para mi es un poco difícil decirte…

-Bueno.. adelante soy todo oidos..( Hermi.. se te da! Aprovecha!)

-Bueno.. como ya te dije es algo sobre ti y sobre mi.. y pues.. bueno.. tu sabes que desde que nos conocimos siempre nos estuvimos peleando, por cosas tontas o mejor dicho por idioteces, ya se que soy un cabeza dura.. y tu haces y hacías todas esas cosas por un bien.. Mío no!

-Si, eso lo se muy bien"Ay ojala que se me declare"... (Para sus adentros)

-Y Bueno... Que... Ay no se herms como decírtelo…yo lo único que te puedo decir… es que la primera vez que te vi entrar por la puerta del compartimiento y preguntado por el sapo de Neville… y en cuarto año… que estabas con ese vestido que te quedaba hermoso… tan lindo… que yo en ese momento quise ser Krum!... y que realmente me senti muy mal al verte dicho eso…

**FLASHBACK**

**-**Como demonios vamos para conseguir pareja!-dice ron un poco preocupado

-¬¬-Hermione

-Bueno… por lo menos no estaremos solos no en al sala comun?

-Por que lo dices?-Pregunta herms un poco enojada

-Bueno… es obvio no.. por ti herms vas a estar sola.. y bueno.. si nosotros no conseguimos una chica… para ti… debe ser…

-Aunque no lo creas alguien me invito-dirigiéndose al profesor Snape( imagínense la parte esa de la Pelicula.. ahora cuando hermy se va hacia ron)

-Y le dije que si!-enojada

-Wow!.. que mujer… me parece que miente no?-dice ron un poco… melancólico y asustado

-Y si tu lo dices!-dice harry..

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

…Me senti la verad muy mal…. Por que realmente me di cuenta de lo que habia perdido… Ay herms.. si tu supieras lo mucho que te quiero…Si herms.. y si no estas como decirlo.. nose.. y si dices que no… no importa , por lo menos me he arriesgado…

-Ron!.. decir que… la verdad.. que me quede si palabras nunca pense que te importaría tanto-AY dios.. hermi explota de la emosion para sus adentros obvio…

-Si.. eso.. que no importa.. herms.. ay algo que durante mucho tiempo no te lo dije…TE AMO!.. SI. TE AMO!.. y mucho.. nose que haria si te pasaria algo.. Ahora estae s mi pregunta …Tu realmente… quieres ser mi novia?-Dice ron todo colorado como un tomate

Y hermione se acerco un poco mas a ron y le dio un beso en lo labios, claro que fue correspondido no?.. Ese beso... Fue el beso... Que nunca se dieron… estaban llenos de amor.. de amor para dar…de dulzura.Luego de unos minutos…se separan..

-Eso responde a tu pregunta-Dice hermione dulcemente.

-Claro que si…Mi amor!.

-Ay .. ron si supieras lo mucho que esperaba este momento-Abrazándolo

-Si lo se… y yo también esperaba este momento tan lindo-Volviéndola a besar…

-Sabes que herms! Te a-m-o, y no quiero que nunca mas te separases de mi nunca, nunca… yo no seria lo mismo sin ti-AY!.. que tierno no?

-Ay! Yo también TE AMO!pero mas... y también yo no seria lo mismo sin ti..

-Oye espera.. donde esta mi hermana y harry..-UH! Or fin nene.. se dio cuenta de que su hermana de escabullo por ahí con harry eva!

-Ya, traquilo debe estar con harry en la madriguera a ver espera..Si!. estan alla.. mira..-alcansandole un pergamino

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Como vemos… muy juntitos así que hemos decidido con harry irnos a LA MAGRIGUERA. de hecho estamos cansados..así que nos vemos allá._

_Besos…Ginny y Harry!_

-Ah! Bueno.. si esta con harry.. Mejor... Espero que…

-Ron!.. Esperar que!

-No... Nada! lo veras adelante... Vamos... A casa. Tengo hambre y estoy cansado es mas esta anocheciendo.

-Si. Tienes razón

Así que.. La pareja mas linda de todo el mundo.. se dispuso ir a la casa…Luego de haber caminado bastante llegan a la casa.. y de repente se escucha un PUM!..Detrás de uno de los sillones

-Quien anda ahí!-pregunto ron..

-Uy! No... Harry es mi hermano si nos ve así me mata... No... Te mata…

-Dije quien anda ahí!

-No perdón… No ron... Somos nosotros yo harry.. y ginny..!

-Bueno... Es que me asuste pensé que alguien entro a casa…

-Ey!.. Ginny que haces ahí con harry en el sillón.. y por que tienes el pelo.. y toda la ropa desarreglada…ey espera.. Harry... Tú tienes... el panta… que hiciste con mi hermana!...

-Que! Yo nada.. por dios.. ron que piensas.. Ginny ve a tu cuarto...Tengo que hablar con tu hermano…

-Si!.. si eso iba hacer.. Buena suerte..

-A ver si alguien me puede decir que paso acá!-gritando lo dice ron

-Será mejor que me valla… adiós amor!-hermi se despide de ron con un beso en los labios.

-Ah?.. que fue eso..

-AH! Eso nada.. Bueno.. Somos novios..Bueno.. Eso no importa... Cuéntame ya que hacías con mi hermana harry.!

-Bueno.. ay dios ron no se que me paso.. de repente me le acerque y no me pude contero la bese.. y ella me correspondió… y bueno casi.. Bueno tu me entiendes no?. Por favor no te enojes.. Solo que fue un desliz-Dice harry tapandose la cara por miedo de que su amigo le pegue…

-…eh!.. Bueno harry... la verdad me dejaste muy… perplejo.. Eso no lo esperaba de ti... Pero... Le dijiste a mi hermana lo que sentís por ella?..

-Te seo sincero al verdad no... Tengo que hablar...

-Bueno.. Harry pero cuando pase este tipo de cosas.. Trato de no estar aquí no?.. ah y sobre todo cuídate.. No quiero.. Mi hermanita este embarazada!

-Que!.. puedes!-pegándole amistosamente!

-Jajaja… muy chistoso..

-Y bueno.. como es eso de que estas de novio con nuestra querida herms..-con una sonrisa picarona…

-Si, se lo dije.. y bueno.. costo un poco!

**FLASH BACK**

Ay herms.. si tu supieras lo mucho que te quiero…Si herms.. y si no estas como decirlo.. nose.. y si dices que no… no importa , por lo menos me he arriesgado…

-Ron!.. decir que… la verdad.. que me quede si palabras nunca pense que te importaría tanto-AY dios.. hermi explota de la emosion para sus adentros obvio…

-Si.. eso.. que no importa.. herms.. ay algo que durante mucho tiempo no te lo dije…TE AMO!.. SI. TE AMO!.. y mucho.. nose que haria si te pasaria algo.. Ahora estae s mi pregunta …Tu realmente… quieres ser mi novia?-Dice ron todo colorado como un tomate

Y hermione se acerco un poco mas a ron y le dio un beso en lo labios, claro que fue correspondido no?.. Ese beso... Fue el beso... Que nunca se dieron… estaban llenos de amor.. de amor para dar…de dulzura.Luego de unos minutos…se separan..

-Eso responde a tu pregunta-Dice hermione dulcemente.

-Claro que si…Mi amor!.

-Ay .. ron si supieras lo mucho que esperaba este momento-Abrazándolo

-Si lo se… y yo también esperaba este momento tan lindo-Volviéndola a besar…

-Sabes que herms! Te a-m-o, y no quiero que nunca mas te separases de mi nunca, nunca… yo no seria lo mismo sin ti-AY!.. que tierno no?

-Ay! Yo también TE AMO!pero mas... y también yo no seria lo mismo sin ti..

**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

**-**Wow!.. la veradad nunca te crei… romantico…

-La verdad yo tampoco…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno.. aca estoy yo.. otra vez con este fic tan aburrido.. ja:p.. bueno sepan compremder es mi pirmer fic.. y bueno.. lo pirmeros.. simpre son malos.. bueno eso..creo.. y espero que le haya gustado el cap de hoy.. asiqeu.. leanlo por que no voy a aperecer dentro de mucho tiempo.. si quieren.. besi.._

_grax a laas chicas que me firmaron el fic!_


	4. CAP 4: “Creo que tengo una hermana”

"CAP 4: "Creo que tengo una hermana"

-Ey!...Gin ¿me podrías decir que paso ahí abajo con harry?

-Eh… bueno herms… casi... eh... a punto…mmm¿te suena?

-¡Que?...Como... harry... ¡que!... no gin te has pasado…como...-gritando lo decía... (Dios... que mina...ya iba a tener bebes... jaja... re tonta la chica...)

-Shhhh... Cállate… si... nosotros cuando vimos que entre tu y ron… bueno... estaban así...Bueno tu me entiendes…decidimos irnos a la madriguera…y bueno...Nos sentamos en el sofá... Y nos besamos, y por eso terminamos así "desarreglados"-Contesta ginny colorada por la situación... (Ah si y quien no estaría así…)

-Bueno ginny pero tienes que pensar lo que haces o sea me refiero que no se para hacer esas cosas harry se te tendría que haber declarado pero no lo hizo ¿cierto, yo no tengo ningún problema por que se que se aman y mucho… pero ron no cree que entre en razón con ese estilo de relación que se llevan a cabo ahora…-Hablando hermione con tono autoritario

-Si si... tienes razón… pero es que tan lindo tan…

-Si si eso lo se que es tan bueno tan lindo... gin me lo se de memoria lo que me dices…

-Bueno cambiando de tema que te parece si les decimos a los chicos de ir al Callejón Diagon, ya dentro de dos días es el cumple de harry…

-Es verdad, tienes toda la razón, bueno entonces bajemos y avisémosle

Varios minutos después…

-Chicos… ron harry…

-Si... herms ¿que pasa?-Dice harry

-Mmm nos estábamos preguntando con gin si el día de tu cumpleaños nos querías ir al Callejón Diagon, además hay una cosa nueva que sacaron lo de la comunidad mágica…y bueno quisiera tenerlo…

-¿Ah si?.. Y ¿Qué es?-Pregunta ron interesado

-Es un sistema que los muggles lo usan en su vida cotidiana… la computadora…tener Internet, revisar su e-mails y todo lo demás-Dice hermione con un tono de sabiondez (je no se si escribe así je)

-¿Una que?.. ¿Una pujadora..?..¿Que?-Dice ron

-Computadora, espera y veras… Es mas…Yo tengo una computadora, solo que tengo que ir al callejón diagon para que me ponga ese sistema... Aparte, quiero ver si mi mail muggle me sigue andando. Tengo una amiga que hace mucho que no le hablo…-Dice hermione con un poco de tristeza…

-Ah… ¿Si?... Y ¿como se llama esa amiga?-Pregunta harry interesado

-Eh... Bueno... te va a sonar un poco raro esto... su nombre es Lily

-Ah… Lily... ¿Que!-sorprendido harry

-Si... ya se... yo también me puse así cuando me lo dijo la primera vez que hablamos…

-Y no puedes usar la computadora aquí…

-No harry hay magia de por medio... aparte cual es el interés por Lily… que la conoces?

-No es eso... El tema es que... Tengo el presentimiento de que tengo una hermana o algo así…

-Harry por favor tu tener una hermana harry... Vamos

-Si... ya se que suena tonto… pero hay a veces que sueño cosas… que estoy en un lugar y que una chica dice que pronto nos vamos a encontrar y que se llama Lily… también en ese sueño dice que es mi hermana… y melliza.. No se no entiendo... Por eso a veces me comporto raro...

-Y bueno harry... si quieres mañana vamos al callejón. Y vemos ¿quieres…?

-Si... Por favor... quiero saber si tengo una hermana Nose.. o un pariente mas.

-Chicos ustedes ¿no tienen problema¿No?

-No ninguno... Todo sea por harry-Al unísono ron y ginny

Y así... Se paso... todo un día de risas… harry seguía un poco preocupado por ver si tenia una hermana pero si la tenia por que la escondieron…. Por que tal vez los dos juntos podrían a ver crecido juntos… estar siempre unidos pase lo que pase... Eso el no lo entendía


End file.
